Rollercoaster of Emotions
by PanwuFace
Summary: So I re-wrote this story because it turns out that song-fics aren't allowed. Anyways, Rima and Nagihiko are having a crazy relationship that's filled with sweet moments, and crazy fights. Rima feels as if their relationship is a roller coaster.


Yuiki Yaya-chii: Don't own anything!

Rima was walking down the streets, back to her own home.

"I hate him..he always does this to me.." Rima and Nagi have been friends since kindergarden.

They both turned thirteen and started dating. It's been a year and their relationship has been quite the rollercoaster.

At first, everything went great, until a month after they started dating, Nagi invited her over and just when Rima was about to open the door to Nagi's room, she heard Nagihiko say that he planned on breaking up with her.

Nagihiko explained to her that his dad thought that she would be a distraction to his dancing about a week later and the two made up.

After another two months, Nagihiko was caught hanging out with someone else, his around her waist.

Once again, they made up after clearing some things up.

Then, it was a week or so after their 9th month aniversery. Nagi and Rima seperatly went to a masquerade ball, not knowing that the other was going as well.

Rima saw Nagihiko FLIRTING with some other girl. He told her that he was dared to get drunk, and after that, he had no control over his body.

Five month later, Nagihiko started acting like a major jerk to Rima.

He tried to tell her that the other basketball players had the feeling that he spent more time with her and not practicing and was getting worse.

They told him that if didn't start practicing like crazy again, he would be kicked off of the team.

A month later, Nagi and Rima arranged a special Valentines date together. The problem was, Nagihiko made Rima wait at the lake for over an hour or two.

Once again, he explained that he was at basketball practice and said it would never happen again. Rima being herself, allowed only one more chance, then it happened again.

He was caught kissing Saaya. The spoiled brat at school who got everything she's ever wanted.

Rima felt as if, their relationship was going round and round. Sometimes, he stood with his team mates and acted like he had nothing to with her, but later, at night, he called telling her what felt like lies.

All lies. She sometimes felt used. Used her popularity to get to the top. It's happened before, and was promised, that he would never do that to her. Yet, it feels like it always happens.

At times, Nagi made Rima feel as if she was crazy. Everytime they were together, Rima's heart raced, as did Nagi's.Rima felt that she NEEDED Nagi by her side. Like she couldn't live without him. She fell for him, even if she swore she wouldn't.

She thought that their relationship would go no where if he kept this up. Their love and her emotions were always spinning and you just couldn't find out what you really feel. In fact, if he hurt her one more time, she would tell him that they were over. She was sick and tired of this. She knew that he was going to go crawling back to her, but she would refuse until he could prove his true love.

Everytime he did something wrong, he would pull her close and whisper closely in her ear. Earlier, she pulled away and ran crying. She was sick of this, sick of him.

She collapsed on her bed, cuddling up with her giant stuffed bear. She began listening to some music. Rima listend to the song as she cried both her eyes and her hear out. Knowing, music was always on her side.

This song related to how she felt about...him. He always told her lies, she's cried out all of her tears...well most of them anyways. She's always tried to push her feelings away, but he would always bring them back.

Rima's tried to fall asleep but she was interupted by her phine ringing. She greeted the caller emotionlessly, as it being Nagihiko and all. He told her that he would meet her by the big oak tree, where they shared their first date.

Rima grabbed her things and left again. She decided to go, to talk to him. He had to decide if he really did truly love her or not because she was just sick and tired of all of their fights. She couldn't even remember what half of them were about.

Rima finally got there. She saw Nagihiko and stopped in her tracks. Nagi's eyes met Rima's amber eyes. "Ohayo, Rima-chan."

They two talked and laughed a bit. After a while, they shared a kiss, right when the sun set. It was beautiful.

At that very moment, Rima knew, Nagi never meant to hurt her, he just tried to make her happy...but failed miserbly.

**OK, so apparently, song-fics are against the rules so I had to rewrite it but I hope you enjoyed anyway! R&R**


End file.
